Neck
The neck is a part of the body found on humanoids, used for supporting the head. Those who had their neck injured wore a neck brace. ( ) The Vulcan nerve pinch was sometimes called the "Vulcan neck pinch" by Humans. ( ) One of the many changes to a Human body from hyper-evolution was the loss of a neck and vestigial organs. ( ) s]] The Hunters of the Gamma Quadrant used a neck manacle on the Tosk to humiliate them if they were ever captured alive and brought back to their homeworld. ( ) In 2063, Lieutenant Commander Data broke the neck of a Borg drone outside engineering on the who nearly assimilated Captain Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) In 2151, Klaang killed a Suliban by breaking its neck while on the Suliban helix. ( ) The same year, Ensign Travis Mayweather complained about his neck being sore after falling asleep in a cave located on a Class M planet later known as Archer IV. ( ) In 2254, Captain Christopher Pike told the Talosian Keeper to stop with all the illusions and let him and his crew leave Talos IV or he would break its neck. ( ) In 2267, Khan Noonien Singh incapacitated Lieutenant Kyle in the 's transporter room by applying a considerable amount of force to Kyle's neck with his hands. ( ) In 2268, an officer on the suffering from violent paranoia due to the Defiant being trapped in interphase killed the captain of that ship by breaking his neck. ( ; ) Chakotay's mother used to repeatedly get a sore neck, which, as a young boy, he used to massage. ( ) In 2368, a Ux-Mal criminal possessing Data's body held up Captain Picard by his neck and threatened to kill him unless a plasma shock in Ten Forward was deactivated. ( ) Later that year, Lieutenant Worf's neck and spinal cord were severely damaged due to a heavy cargo container falling on him. He temporarily lost the ability to walk, but was able to regain all of his mobility due to a medical breakthrough by Dr. Toby Russell. ( ) At Starfleet Academy, after Cadet Nicholas Locarno asked Wesley Crusher to resign, Crusher replied in response, "You'd let me throw my career away just to save your neck?" ( ) In 2369, Zayra, the leader of a Bajoran mob accusing Odo of murdering Ibudan, yelled out to them, "How do you get a rope around the neck of a shapeshifter?" ( ) Later that year, Captain Picard took out Devor with what appeared to be a Vulcan neck pinch. ( ) Odo had performed a technique called the Cardassian neck trick while he was on Terok Nor during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor to the amazement of the Cardassians. His mysterious Cardassian informant asked him in 2371 if he still performed it, to which Odo replied, "No." ( ) In 2372, Seska injected a needle through the back of Commander Chakotay's neck to obtain his DNA. ( ) Later that year, Captain Kathryn Janeway's neck was injured after being shot by Mokra guards on the Mokra homeworld during an attempt to obtain tellerium. ( ) Later on, Vedek Porta murdered Imutta by pushing him off the second level of Deep Space 9's promenade. The impact of Imutta's body hitting the floor broke his neck, which led to his death. Porta killed Imutta because of his D'jarra caste, which had been reintroduced to Bajor by Akorem Laan. ( ) In 2373, Miles O'Brien rubbed Kira Nerys' neck to relax her during the time she was staying with the O'Brien family in their quarters on Deep Space 9 while carrying Miles and Keiko O'Brien's child, Kirayoshi. ( ) Later that year, Constable Odo asked Jadzia Dax if she hurt her neck after having a night of intimate relations with Worf. ( ) Later, O'Brien's neck began to get sore after holding his son Kirayoshi for many hours. ( ) In 2374, Worf killed a Jem'Hadar soldier by breaking his neck after he and a group of Jem'Hadar located both himself and his wife Jadzia Dax while they were on a mission to the jungle planet Soukara to find Dominion informant Lasaran. ( ) In 2375, Counselor Deanna Troi playfully stroked Commander William T. Riker's neck while they were in the Enterprise-E's library researching the Son'a. ( ) Later that year, Worf killed the seventh clone of Weyoun on Cardassia by violently twisting his neck. ( ) External link * Category:Anatomy